Written In Stone
by His Little LabRat
Summary: Nick and Greg are put on a case where their victim is found encased in a concrete pillar. Asked by Grissom to reenact their crimescene and killing, will they boil up under the fevered heat or crash out cold?
1. Chapter 1

Nick took a bite of his apple, folding his arms, one underneath the other to support him. He gave Greg a questionable look. He chewed slowly as Greg rambled on about something Nick wasn't really paying attention to. To Nick, it sounded like Greg was singing something, and, knowing Greg, he probably was. He had his headphones around his neck, bobbing his head side to side as he spoke… or sung. Nick took another bite of his apple, tapping his foot to an unknown rhythm.

Greg looked to Nick finally, and Nick only stared blankly back. Greg was still bobbing his head side to side, headphones bleating a soft tune that Nick suspected Greg was singing to. Nick watched Greg's lips move as Greg sung words that Nick wouldn't understand, or that, really, wasn't paying attention to.

They weren't working on a case, but were stuck, and were waiting for Grissom. Nick cocked his head very gently as he watched Greg's lips move slowly, and Nick still thought he was singing with his headphones.

"Nick, Greg," Grissom said, walking into the doorway. He nodded for them to come with him. Nick and Greg shared the same look, looking from Grissom to each other, and then back again, to Grissom, eyeing him curiously. Grissom pursed his lips quickly, and then nodded for them to follow him. They looked again to each other, shrugged, and stood up.

"All right, boys," Grissom said as they turned the corner out of the room, down the hall. "I need you to perform something for me. Just a little reenactment, it'll take about five minutes." Grissom said with a little nod, and Greg and Nick looked to each other, nodding gently.

Grissom stepped out into the garage, and walked up to his car. He opened the driver's door and hopped in. The window down, he looked to Greg and Nick, who stood staring at him.

"You coming?" Grissom asked, looking to them, patting the steering wheel.

"You said this would take five minutes…" Nick said, Greg nodding in agreement.

"I lied." Grissom said. "Hop in."

Greg sighed, following after Nick, as they hopped into the back seat of Grissom's SUV.

Later…

Greg rolled his head as Grissom began to slow to a stop, hopping out.

"You took us to a parking garage?" Greg asked, looking around at the empty parking garage outside the SUV.

"No," Grissom answered. "I took you to a crime scene." Greg's eyelids fluttered and he looked to Grissom as Grissom hopped out of the car. Nick hopped out of the car as well, stepping out into the parking garage. He looked back to Greg curiously.

"You coming?" Nick asked, turning around fully.

"Yeah, yeah, tie up your horses…" Greg sighed, unhooking his seatbelt and hopping out after Nick.

"Its hold your horses…" Nick said, cocking his head gently with a laughing, perplexed look on his face. Greg waved past him, stopping in front of Nick to look at him, raise his eyebrows, and then continued walking after Grissom with a shrug and a laugh. Nick gave a little laugh at this.

Grissom walked up to a big concrete pillar and walked around it. Nick and Greg studied it. Grissom looked at them.

"We're here." He said, looking back at the pillar, then again to Greg and Nick. They shared a very confused look.

"Is… someone dead… in the pillar?" Nick asked, looking from Greg to the pillar and then to Grissom, now looking at the pillar.

"No," Grissom answered. "Not _in_. _On_." He finished, walking around the pillar so that Greg and Nick were forced to follow. They studied the pillar, seeing a man stuck dead in the wall. He had some wounds to the chest, and blood stained his shirt and the concrete that had him clung to the wall. Nick eyed curiously, Greg stepping out from behind Nick, inspecting the man.

"His name is Jason Hennessey-Mason," Grissom said. "A passerby found him." He added, walking off, showing Nick and Greg the kits already laid out for them.

With Grissom now gone, Greg began taking pictures of Jason's body encased in the concrete wall. When Greg was done, he put the kit's camera down and pulled out a digital camera from his pocket, and took a picture for a "keepsake of funny moments."

Nick pulled out a black light and turned it on, going over him to be sure. Jason was shirtless, and had bruises on his chest.

"What are you doing?" Greg asked as Nick went over the area around him, the cement.

"There might be evidence of sexual assault since there is evidence of a struggle…" Nick said, pausing as he came over his pants, nodding gently. "Got a semen stain here," Nick said. Greg took a step forward, looking down at Nick's hands, down, down, down still… he then shook his head from his thoughts as Nick handed him the black light, he looked at his pains, covered in glowing stains.

"Geez," Greg said. "And I thought I partied hard."

"I _don't_ want to know…" Nick said, laughing awkwardly. He shook his head, then stalker past Greg, snatching back his black light. Greg pursed his lips as Nick's fingers over his and then felt Nick brush past him.

"I didn't mean it like that…" Greg uttered.

"What?" Nick asked, glancing up, having no heard Greg.

"Nothing." Greg said, looking at Nick. Nick smiled, shrugged gently, and then glanced back down to his swabs.

Greg turned back to their victim, Jason, and stepped closer to him. He looked at his fingers, bruised and bloodied; another sign of a struggle. Greg nodded to Nick and whistled Nick over with some swabs.

"Swab his knuckles; I don't think that's his blood." Greg said, nodded to Hennessey's left hand. "I think it could be our killer."

"I am making you match this at lab," Nick laughed.

"Yeah," Greg laughed. "Make me do all the work."

"Yeah," Nick agreed, laughing. "Because sitting on your ass all day is a lot of work!"

"Of course," Greg cackled. "That's how I keep my ass sexy."

"Yup," Nick agreed. "Very sexy." He rolled his eyes as he swabbed the ejaculation stain on Hennessey's pants. Greg watched curiously, lips pursed awkwardly, trying to break his sensation of laughter.

"Anal swabs," Nick laughed. "Money." He finished, handing Greg the swabs as he reached for Hennessey's left pocket. He pulled out some money, about one hundred and thirty-four dollars. He turned to Greg.

"You still remember that?" Greg laughed, smiling at Nick.

"Yeah," Nick replied. "That was the first time I met you, why would I forget?" Greg shrugged and Nick laughed. Greg smiled too. "Here," Nick said, flashing Greg the money. "This show that it was someone he knew, any passer-by killer would have taken it, it was visible." Greg nodded at this, taking the money and putting it into an evidence bag.

Greg knelt down next to Nick, looking at Hennessey's pants. Something stuck out of the same pocket that Nick found the money. He reached for a silvery glinting object, and dragged it out. He turned to Nick, holding up the necklace. It was almost like a locket, but it was a heart, with a key-shaped hole in the middle of it. Nick handed him an evidence bag, then turned his attention to something sticking out of the cement. Nick reached for it, pulling to see if it would pop loose. When it wouldn't come loose, he looked to Greg.

"We need to get him out of this pillar," Nick said.

"Without destroying the garage." Greg added, the two looking around the garage to see if they had enough support pillars to be able to cut this pillar down. "But, we should be good."

Nick nodded in agreement, still studying the garage. As Nick looked around him slowly, Greg watched him intently. He swallowed deep, opening his mouth a little, blinking slowly. As his eyes opened again, Nick was looking at him. Their gazes struck, holding place. Nick had a gentle smile, as well as Greg.

Something clanged far off somewhere, and their heads instantly turned. It was only a garbage can. The garbage truck came rattling past the garage. Nick breathed out silently, and then turned back to Greg. Greg turned to him as well, and they smiled, then turning their separate ways.

Nick kept recalling the look in Greg's eyes, but each time he swiped it from his mind, shaking his head so that he couldn't think of it again, as if shaking the thought from his head. But when he'd blink, he'd see Greg's longing expression behind his eyelids, bringing the thought back.

Nick turned his head to Greg. Greg was hunched over, on his tip toes, studying Hennessey for any other kind of evidence. He was squatting, and Nick followed the arch of his spine up to his head. Greg turned around to him, and Nick swiped back around to what he was working on.

Greg would stare after him longingly, turning back and forth between Hennessey and Nick every so often, studying Nick when he turned away from their victim. He'd purse his lips, and then turn back after getting each memorable look at Nick.

Each time they started thinking about their work again, they'd think about Grissom's "five minutes."

This was going to be a _long_ hell of five minutes.

8888888888888

Hello!

Lab Rat, here!

I'm only putting this in because of this:

I CAN TOTALLY SEE THIS AS A REAL EPISODE!

I'd ogle.

I was hoping to have this as a one-shot and put it on Deviant Art… but, eh…

Special Thanks to:

Sarah [Bumblescreamzy, according to Jazzy! for telling me about this idea.

If you think I stole your idea, Sarah, I AM SORRY.

Forgive me, lover…

Greg&Nick [I'm to sexy for to be doing this! Greg&Nick


	2. Chapter 2

Greg stepped up to Nick, swinging by him, handing him some papers.

"All right," Greg started. "The guy who left the semen stain on Hennessey's pants is also the same as the blood on his knuckles, and is most likely our killer." Nick nodded, scanning over the papers with another nod.

Bending over the lab table, Nick studied the concrete.

"I need to get this belt out," He said, pointing to a shining object that was engorged in the cement. "Get me the chisel." Nick said, cocking his head with a nod towards a tool box on the other side of the room.

Greg walked over and grabbed the chisel, tossing it up and down as he turned back around.

"You'll loose an eye one day, Greggo," Nick said with a laugh.

"Oh, yay, another bill for Grissom to pay," Greg laughed, handing Nick the chisel.

"Oh, yay, some more money off my pay check," Nick hooted.

"I'm getting paid for this too!" Greg retorted, snickering. Nick laughed, and began to chisel away at the concrete encasing the belt. He slipped off the belt buckle and picked up the finger print dust and dusted it, a finger print appeared.

"Ah-hah," Nick laughed. "This could be our killer…"

"Or our victim," Greg suggested with a smile.

"That too," Nick agreed. "You got the vic's prints from the doc, right?" Nick questioned and Greg nodded in answer. "Good. Now, go to the lab and see if they're a match. If they aren't, search the database and see if anyone pops up."

"Aye-aye, captain," Greg said, taking the laminated strip and walked out, turning then into the DNA lab. He opened the scanner and popped in the laminate strip, and uploaded the finger print. Dragging the finger print into the first match box, he dragged Hennessey's finger print into the second match box. He clicked a button or two, and a red flashing box popped up saying: "No match."

He sighed silently, dragging the finger print into the search box. It went through some prints, then stopped and brought up a box. It had a picture identity of a man by the name of Brian Hennessey-Mason. Greg laughed, nodded, and pulled out his cell phone. He paged Nick a message stating: "Got a hit, but no match."

Nick swung into the room almost immediately; papers and belt buckle in hand, the buckle in an evidence bag.

"All right," Greg said, smiling. "Got a hit on a guy named Brian Hennessey-Mason, maybe a brother or cousin of our vic." Nick nodded at this.

Later that day…

They pulled up into the drive way, and parked the car, hopping out of the black SUV. They walked up silently to the door, and rang the doorbell. First silence, then something clicked and the door opened.

"Hello," Nick started. "I'm Nick Stokes. This," he motioned to Greg. "Is Greg Sanders. We're with the crime lab, investigating an on-going case." Nick said with a nod.

The man gave them a funny look, as if perplexed but slightly scared, or just surprised.

"Are you mister Brian Hennessey-Mason?" Greg asked, nodding to the man in the doorway.

"Yes, I am," the man said. He was tall, thin, black haired and had streaks of red. Green eyes, slender and shaven, but had muscles. His hair was untidy, like he had just woken up.

"We have a warrant for your DNA, and to inspect you house." Nick said, holding up a warrant, handing it to Mr. Hennessey. They stepped into the house, swiping past Brian. Nick turned into the kitchen, and began opening drawers, pulling out knives he suspected were as big as the one that had pierced Jason Hennessey. He began spraying them with crystal violet, and starting the process over to see if he could find one with blood on it.

Greg pulled out a swab from his kit, motioning to Brian to open his mouth. Brian groaned, but followed Greg's orders. Greg swabbed the inside of his left cheek, and then closed the cap on the swab, smiling, nodding his thanks to Brian. Brian groaned his welcome.

"You got anything?" Greg asked, stepping next to Nick, looking over his shoulder at what Nick was holding to see if Nick had found the murder weapon. Nick turned, and pushed his shoulder to Greg's chest. Greg blushed gently, but Nick took no notice to the touch or Greg's blush.

"Yeah," Nick said, looking from the knife he was currently holding to Greg. "I got nothing, that's what I got." He finished with a nod, turning back, removing his shoulder from Greg's chest without notice, to the last drawer. He lifted an eyebrow as he opened it to see a knife wrapped in some kind of thin cloth. He picked it up, turning fully around to Greg. He unraveled the cloth, to find the white cloth dyed red around the tip. Brian, standing in the doorway to the kitchen, turned around, lips pursed out as he huffed a sigh.

Greg and Nick turned to Brian slowly, spraying the contents, the knife and the cloth, with crystal violet. It glowed, and that only built up their suspicions.

"Mister Hennessey…" Nick started.

"Call me Brian…" Hennessey said.

"Fine, Brian…" Nick began again. "Did you kill your brother…?"

"Brother?" Brian asked. "I was an only child." Greg and Nick turned to each other, perplexed. Nick turned back to Brian, giving him the same puzzled look.

"Excuse… me?" Nick asked, motioning to Greg to check the knife for finger prints.

"I don't have a brother," Brian said. "Nor did I ever."

"Then… who was Jason Hennessey-Mason to you, Brian?"

"Jason was my husband."

Nick swallowed hard for some reason, then turning to Greg. Greg looked at Nick uneasily, giving a little shrug of confusion, barely visible at that. Nick and Greg's gaze caught, but they both turned back to Brian. Brian looked at them, sharing their same look of confusion.

"What?" Brian asked; look glancing from Nick to Greg continuously.

"Nothing…" Nick and Greg said in chorus, the two turning so that their backs were to Brian. They looked at each other, neither able to read the other's thoughts or emotion.

Nick turned back around, Greg walking forward to reach for the spray to get the fingerprints off the knife. He sprayed quickly, pulling out a laminate slip to collect the fingerprint.

Greg turned back around after putting the knife and cloth in an evidence bag. He sighed as Nick led Brian away.

Interrogation.

Brian had confessed to killing his husband. He told Nick and Greg and the surrounding police how he killed him and why.

Brian had walked with Jason into the parking garage. Brian knew there was new cement being plastered in, and Jason started making moves on him. Jason had somehow, "miraculously" got down naked, and started making more of his seductive moves on Brian. Brian knew Jason was cheating on him, and was upset. So, he pinned Jason up against the wet cement, remembering the knife he kept in the car. Brian started yelling at Jason about cheating on him, but Jason kept on denying it, even though Brian saw him cheating.

Brian ran back to the car, parked just a little ways away from where they hopped out to start walking, and got the knife. He cornered Jason then to the cement again, threatening him to spill the truth and shed light on the "misunderstanding." Jason; pinned up against the wet cement now had his clothes on, started blabbering on about how Brian was "no fun," and how he started seeing another man. Brian, enraged, killed Jason in the end.

Nick sighed, rubbing the back of his head with his hand as he walked down the hall from the interrogation room with Greg.

"Humans are cruel," Nick uttered.

"And weird," Greg agreed.

"Yeah, they are." Nick answered. He pursed his lips, blowing a raspberry of a sigh. Grissom stepped out in front of them suddenly, stopping them in their tracks.

"Ah, my boys," Grissom started, gesturing to Nick and Greg with a bow of his head and a smile.

"What do you want, Griss?" Nick asked, rolling his head to Greg, but keeping his sights on Grissom.

"I'm bored…" Grissom said, taking Nick and Greg aback. That was something they thought they'd never hear Grissom say! "I want you two to reenact your case for me, I was interested and…"

"Wait." Greg said. "You want _me_ and _Nick_ to reenact our case?" He said, turning his head to Nick, but keeping his eyes on Grissom still, perplexed.

"Yup. I was interested so I want you to reenact your case…" Grissom said with a nod and a smile. He gave another nod. "I got a whole scene set up and everything, cement and…"

"Hold up!" Nick yelled, but a soft yell. "You already have the scene set up?"

"So you couldn't say no." Grissom snickered with a smile. Grissom waved them to follow him.

"I'm too sexy to be doing this…" Greg sighed.

"Yeah," Nick agreed. "I'm too sexy to be getting paid to do this."

"I can take your pay check," Greg and Grissom said in unison.

"Not gonna' happen in your dreams!" Nick laughed.

"Lots of things happen in my dreams…" Greg said, staring at Nick.

"_Still_ don't want to know," Nick said. Nick rolled his eyes, starting after Grissom. Greg watched him follow after Grissom.

"I call killer!" Greg said, laughing as Nick and Grissom turned the corner. As he heard a groan echo down the hallway from Nick, he smiled to himself and followed after Grissom and Nick, still smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick sighed, feeling Greg's hand press him into the cement a little. He was going to look Greg in the eyes during this, and he felt his heart thumping in his chest hard, his cheeks red from Greg's contact to him. Greg had his eyes set off into space in another direction, Nick facing forward but not looking at Greg. They both looked to Grissom.

"So, Nick is Jason," Grissom deducted, seeming amused somehow. "And Greg is Brian, correct?"

"Ye-yes…" Greg said with a stutter, heart pounding in his chest, flushed out and he didn't even know why he was. Greg swallowed hard, looking to Nick's red face casually, and then turning away again.

Greg reached for the belt that resembled Jason's, the one they had found in the cement, and began to unbuckle it with shaky hands as Grissom nodded slowly at what was happening. Nick swallowed hard like he had a lump in his throat, Greg's face so close to his he could feel his warm breath on his cheeks.

"Then, Brian… unbuckled Jason's b-belt…" Greg stuttered, still messing with the belt buckle in his shaking, nervous hands to get it undone. "We found it stuck in…" Greg paused as he tugged so hard on the belt buckle that he tugged Nick's pants so he could see his hips and… Greg, blushed hard, turned away instantly, looking to Grissom with his eyes pressed shut, the image recapping in his head. Nick looked forward for Grissom, looking at Greg a little slack-jawed and wide-eyed. He swallowed hard, trying to resist the eager bulge in his pants from frothing onto Greg's thigh, blush literally consuming his face. Grissom was amused at the signs the two showed, but showed no interest to the two practically-snuggling, blushing CSIs.

"Then, Brian pushed him further into the cement, right?" Grissom wondered aloud. Greg, biting the bullet quick, used his hips to push Nick further into the cement, not daring to look at Nick, Nick following suit and looking away. Grissom grimaced. "Oh, come now, you two… at least _act_ like they actually would."

"Yeah, come on, Greggo! Nicky!" Someone giggled from behind the lab's garage door. Grissom's head turned to the door and Sara and Catherine stepped into the room. "You need to kiss, make it seem real!" Greg blushed harder, but his face was basically already deep red, pressed close to Nick's. He turned, and he felt his lips graze over Nick's, and he pulled back instantly.

"Yeah!" Catherine chuckled with a wink for support. "Make _love_ like they would!" At this, Catherine and Sara high-fived and watched with anticipation.

"They _did_ kiss, didn't they, Gil?" Sara asked, watching Greg and Nick eagerly.

"I suppose so… Greg, Nick?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah, I guess they would…" Greg said a little shiftily, now staring into Nick's eyes. He wasn't blushing as hard anymore, everyone noticed. His blush faded a little until he were the same skin color he was before, but his skin still hot to the touch.

Greg, tranced by Nick and the CSIs, closed his eyes slowly as he moved slowly forward to Nick's lips. Their lips just gently brushed together and the two female CSIs leaned forward to watch with closer inspection, awaiting, mouths open slightly at the thought that Greg and Nick made a very cute couple.

Grissom's watch beeped as Nick and Greg's lips gently touched and they snapped back into reality, lips still stroked each other just barely. Eyes opening, Greg stared at Nick, Nick staring at Greg. Nick was _stuck_ in the cement and Greg bolted instantly, heart throbbing that he had taken advantage of the situation.

Dead bolting around the corner where he knew no one could find him, he slouched down, the skin of his shirtless back rubbing against the light-blue walls. He stared at nothing, thinking of what he just did to his best friend. "_Friend"_ Greg thought to himself… _That's all we are! Friends! Nothing more even if I… if I…_

_Want to be _more_ than friends with him?_ His conscience asked him and he slapped himself across the face so hard it stung, but at least it got the thought out of his head. Burying his head in his arms now, he recapped on what he did to poor Nick, who was probably stuck in cement by now.

**At the same moment…**

Grissom bit his bottom lip quickly, leaning forward to look out into the lab for Greg like Catherine and Sara were. Pursing his lips quickly, he furrowed his eyebrow, and then turned to Nick. Nick's mouth was in a tiny O shape, barely open at all, wide eyed, and Grissom raised another eyebrow, taking a step to the door to look further out, glancing in each direction for Greg a few times.

"How odd…" Grissom mumbled, but the whispers to himself was just loud enough for the other three CSIs to here, but Nick was stuck in his thoughts still, same look on his face.

Sara turned to Catherine and stuck they stuck their tongues out at each other in a smile, flashing little peace signs with their index and middle fingers. They laughed, the started over to Grissom, slipping out past him, waving good luck to him and Nick, who was still in the cement.

Grissom turned back to Nick and pursed his lips quickly. Nick was looking at him, seeming startled by something, mouth still in the same little O shape. Grissom smirked, then swung out the door after a wave to the Texan CSI.

**A while later…**

Greg edged along the wall, looking around the lab to make sure no one saw him shirtless. He slipped into the Lab's garage quickly, shutting the door silently.

"Hey, my little lab rat," someone said and Greg flipped around, back and palms now pressed against the door, heart pounding in his chest now, seeing Nick, startled by his little call. Greg smiled, thinking to himself _**my**__ Texas T…_ He smiled, reaching over to the handle on the door, reaching for the lock and clicking it quickly with a devious smile.

Well… use your imagination. At least Nick's ass was attached to the concrete slab.

* * *

**Author's note: I hope the ending was okay, I thought it was funny. At first I added:**

Well… use your imagination. At least Nick's ass was attached to the concrete slab.

**But, I took that out… cause, yeah. Thanks for reading! (I'm sorry if I sped things up between Nick and Greg really fast… but in the end, I wanted to end it like that!)**


End file.
